Maddie
Maddie is the anti hero of MC:SM, making her first appearance in Season Two Jailhouse Block Appearance Maddie is a above 15 years old girl (Presumably 17) with long brown hair up in two ponytails trailed with light purple dye and held by pink scrunchies. She does make a lot of costume switches. In the Sunshine Institute, Maddie wears a white tank top, and orange pants, and wears dark pink wristbands which hides her scars. When outside of the prison, Maddie wears a pink, white and blue shorttank midriff with a pink belt and pompoms tied on her matching skirt and blue and pink knee cut boots. Maddie always carries a chainsaw either in her hands or on her back. In Beacontown, in a attempt to be more of a 'Beacontown Girl' Maddie trades her original cheerleadering outfit for a light pink, purple and yellow midriff and matching skirt and holds up her hair with red scrunchies. In Below the Bedrock, she wears the Goofball Glory armor. In 'One Dance' during the Ballroom Scene, she wears her hair down decorated with white lilies, and a fluffy pink gown, with white slippers. During the "Swimming" scene, Maddie wears a lacy purple swim top with matching bottom. In Winter, Maddie either wears a sweater over her midriff or wear no midriff at all. She wears white scrunchies, and a small strawberry hairclip along with a pink jacket, that is unzipped revealing white shirt with a matching skirt. On her feet she wears leg warmers and the same knee cut boots from her cheerleadering outfit. Backstory Maddie used to be a very intelligent, bright and smart daughter of also intelligent parents. When entering middle school, Maddie didn't had much a good year due to her shyness, and that she couldn get along well with the other students. Her parents hearing of this, decided to do something about it. Thus they signed her up for a cheerleading hobby, as to teach her more about working with a team. This did change Maddie from a quiet and shy bookworm to a energetic and bubbly girl before second semester. Everything went good for Maddie, till one accident during practice. When practicing a stunt, Maddie accidentally tripped and caused another girl to fall and become injured badly. She did got treated but Maddie didn't know what to think of the accident which caught the attention of someone who saw something in her than a shy woman, thus smooth talking her for a job offering near him, leading to him convincing Maddie to go to another town to 'train' her. His 'training' towards her led Maddie to become more energetic, and random. Her service to the career criminal, led to her mind corrupting. The Admin, hearing of her, disguise as a cake vendor, and managed to lead Maddie to him, selling her a piece of cake that he laced with a drug to make Maddie sleep. With Maddie captured, he brought her to an Escape Minigame, where Maddie have to make him snacks while tryin to find a way to escape. Maddie won the minigame (however she didn't know it was a game, she thought she was actually kidnapped) by poisoning the cookies she baked with a potion that fell out of her skirt pocket. Romeo being a sore loser, confronted Maddie, which the latter being very naive, ticked him off during the argument, leading to her imprisonment. Personality Maddie is a very random, and crazy teen, who loves pulling pranks, and acting as she doesn't know better. Before it came to this, Maddie used to be quiet, and smart before energetic and bubbly. As claimed by the Warden, she can be dangerous and violent. She keeps a really shy and kind persona under, which doesn't show much unless she's under pressure or she feels like it. Maddie is more of a 'Dumb Blonde' trope, as despite her being smart in the past, she can be pretty dumb at times especially when she assume Jack is her 'bestie' Relationships Towards Jack Maddie is practically obsessed with hanging out with Jack even though he doesn't like her much. In Jailhouse Block, Maddie enjoys calling Jack her 'bestie' and being near him. Jack however, gets annoyed by this but Maddie is simply too naive to notice it. The reasoning behind this obsession is because Maddie claims that Jack was the first newcomer in the Sunshine Institute to say 'hi' to her nicely. Maddie seems to sometimes recognized Jack's disinterest at times as when Jack sarcastically sent her to Nurm's study for advice, he was aware that Maddie doesnm't understand villager, thus the latter knew he did it on purpose. Towards the Warden Being locked up for around three years, Maddie never had a good relationship with the Warden. During her time in prison, the Warden would hope one day she could be banished to the Zombie Mines but because Maddie was marked dangerously violent and need more improvement, he couldn't send her down easily. The Warden did try showing some compassion towards her as he even tried calming her down when Maddie is forced daily visits to his office. Towards Radar Like some of the others, Maddie just sees Radar as a 'bestie' but was oblivious to the fact that Radar was the one who wrote her the poem. Maddie does find Radar 'cute' at times and tries denying any feelings towards him at all cost. It's unknown what Radar sees in Maddie. The latter during One Dance shows more a caring side towards Radar with him feeling the same. Towards Daniel Daniel is Maddie's very smart little brother who Maddie loves to death and can't stop talking about at times. They get along very well and don't fight as much. Daniel like their parents are unaware of Maddie being locked up, but when Maddie saw Daniel again, the latter did got suspicious of his older sister's now wild personality and wonders what happened. Since Daniel doesn't show much emotion as he claims that he doesn't show much energy as his sister does, Maddie is able to tell tell how he's feeling, especially how to tell if he's happy. Towards Stella In the beginning, Maddie wasn't a fan of Stella, thinking she was a jerk, but soon their relationship started to improve, as Stella proved her trust to Maddie, making them more like frenemies then soon develop into good friends after even if they don't get along that well at times. Stella like the others don't understand Maddie much, but herself couldn't help but giggle at a few of her antics. Abilities Maddie isn't much of a good fighter and can't wield a sword, but is very violent with her purple chainsaw that she named the "Goodnight Saw" which is the only weapon she is able to use at her will. Strengths Maddie often eats strawberries, in order to get her energized. Eating sweets, mostly strawberries makes her up and ready. Her biggest strength is gaining confidence. Weaknesses Maddie is very sensitive, she can't take heartbreak easily. Usually Maddie's energy goes low depending on the amount of strawberries she eats. One of Maddie's biggest weaknesses is the ocean. Maddie can't swim and is afraid of drowning, so she always refuse to go swimming. Tropes Dumb Blonde (She's not that bright, and sometimes she have her dumb moments. Ironically Maddie used to be blond) Action Girl (Maddie's always ready to slice her chainsaw to anyone's neck) Badass Adorable (Cute but blood thirsty) Bare your Midriff (Cheerleader...) Blood Knight (She loves the sight of blood of her enemies, and did her fair share of kills before) Chainsaw Good (Her main weapon is a chainsaw) Dance Battler (She employs her cheerleading skills during fights) Modesty Shorts (Maddie wears purple compression shorts under her skirt) Tank Top Tomboy and Shorttank (Maddie's Sunshine Institute outfit and her cheerleading outfit) Girlish Pigtails (More like childish, since Maddie's more of a tomboy with a bit of a girly streak) Trivia * Maddie is heavily based off Harley Quinn from Suicide Squad, Peri from Fire Emblem Fates, and Juliet Starling from Lollipop Chainsaw * Maddie's voice actor is Tara Strong * Maddie used to be blonde but she turned brunette due to genes. * Her favorite animal is a rabbit * Maddie's relationship with her little brother is similar to Pinkie Pie and Maud Pie from My Little Pony, however it's the older sister that's energize. * Similar to Pinkie, Maddie's hair bounce represents how she feels, if her hair seems wet, it means Maddie is sad, but if it's frizzed up, it means she's angry or stressed. * Also similar to Pinkie, Maddie have a real name that she never use * Maddie's real name is Mackenzie, but the reason she never use it and doesn't like people calling her that is because her nickname Maddie have the word 'Mad' in it, fitting into her personality. * Her relationship with Radar (Raddie) is the second most popular Radar ship * Maddie owns a lucky rabbit foot, that's only seen with Daniel however. * In Heirs of the Stone, Maddie and Radar have a daughter named Sunshine (Although she plays a very minor role in the book) who's name is in tribute of the Sunshine Institute which is the place where Maddie first met Radar. * Crystal-chan didn't want Maddie to be blonde due to it being a obvious reference to the characters she's based off who are blondes. Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Human Category:Characters